A gated time of flight (GT-TOF) range camera determines distances to features in a scene that it images by illuminating the scene and gating ON for a short exposure period to register amounts of light from the illumination that features in the scene reflect back to the camera. The camera uses an amount of reflected light from a given feature in the scene that the camera images during the short exposure period to determine a round trip time, tR, for light to travel from the camera to the given feature and back to the camera. The round trip time tR for the feature and the speed of light are used to determine a distance to the feature.